ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar
Sugar, known chemically as sucrose (C12H22O11), is a naturally-derived, white crystalline, foodstuff most often used for sweetening other desserts or beverages. Other forms of sugar include fructose, glucose, and lactose. Food applications In 2151, Trip Tucker asked T'Pol if she wanted a bite of his pecan pie to taste. She refused as the dessert was "mostly sugar". Trip retorted that it "may not be good for the body, but it sure is good for the soul." ( ) Marshmallows were a Terran confection consisting mostly of sugar. They were used in many desserts, including Rocky Road ice cream, and can be traditionally toasted over a campfire. ( , ) Tango, a horse once owned by Christopher Pike, enjoyed eating sugar cubes. When the horse appeared as a part of an illusion generated by the Talosians, during their attempt to forge a bond between Pike and Vina, Pike began to apologize to Tango for not having any sugar cubes moments before discovering several cubes in his coat pocket. ( ) In 2347, a seven-year-old Ro Laren was given a piece of sugar candy by a Cardassian who led her to a room where she found her father sitting inside. For the next two hours, she was forced to sit and watch as a Cardassian questioned and tortured her father until he died. ( ) While on the Caretaker's array in 2371, the crew of the were offered lemonade and sugar cookies. ( ) Application to beverages The Earth beverage coffee was often sweetened with sugar. Keiko O'Brien enjoyed her coffee with just cream and sugar, as did Kathryn Janeway, who took hers with two sugars. ( ; ) Miles O'Brien enjoyed sugar in their coffee, often ordering his coffee "double strong, double sweet". ( ; ) When Deanna Troi was getting to know Clara Sutter in 2368 over a cup of tea, Sutter said she liked her tea with one cube of sugar, while her imaginary friend Isabella liked her tea with two cubes. ( ) In 2370, Quark tried to fix a racquetball match between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien by attempting to drug the doctor with a herbal beverage consisting of water, sucrose, dextrose, general root extract, grain particulates, yeast, synthehol and the anesthetic hyvroxilated quint-ethyl metacetamin. Bashir was unamused. ( ) Metaphoric applications Sugar can also be used to coat pills to enhance the desirability of swallowing the medication. After Doctor Leonard McCoy reported to Captain James T. Kirk that he had just witnessed Alice and the White Rabbit on the Shore Leave Planet, Kirk took the report as "a McCoy pill with a little mystery sugar coating. He wants to get me down there. Afraid I won't swallow it. ( ) When the computer became possessed with the personality of a practical joker after emerging from an energy field, in 2270, it deliberately locked McCoy, Sulu and Uhura in the recreation room as one of its jokes. Upon the discovery of this action, Captain Kirk demanded the computer to release the three, requesting that Kirk not only say "please", but to say "pretty please with sugar on." ( ) The old Earth nursery rhyme entitled "What Are Little Boys Made Of?" cited that "''girls are made from sugar and spice and boys are made from snips and snails." William T. Riker referred to the rhyme, in 2368, during a discussion with the androgynous J'naii Soren. Upon hearing the rhyme, Soren interpreted the words to mean that it "makes it sound better to be female." Riker then clarified that "it's an old-fashioned way of looking at the sexes, not to say that there's no real difference between them." ( ) External links * * Category:Foods de:Zucker